Oblivious
by loveyourbiggestfan
Summary: He could only watch as she would often get herself into trouble without realizing it. But then again, he could also save her from jumping out windows unconcious. RobStar.


* * *

I just HAD to write this. It came into my head just this morning. It's actually pretty funny how the first idea that came from this was much darker, had more of an 'air of mystery' to it, and well, was about fifteen chapters long. xD

This one has a lighter tone, and is just one those short and sweet oneshots. I just adore oneshots-simple and alot less stressful to write.

AND. This is my first Teen Titans fanfic, so, be easy on me. xD

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

The dark-haired cabalistic leader of the Titans awoke suddenly at the middle of the night.

He listened for awhile. Two stomps, a pause, then brief steps following.

_It's probably just the wind. It can sound pretty realistic these days._

The same noises a second time. _Louder_.

Someone was _definitely_ out there.

With much struggle, he jumped out of bed, putting his shirt on and throwing his blue comforter to the floor. Robin let out a distant 'yawn', then slid the metal door aside, and stepped out.

The hallways looked somewhat darker at three in the morning. Though during the day blinding sunlight streamed through the large glass windows that surrounded the tower, at night it was almost pitch black. Even the vague moonlight didn't help much-the walls were just naturally against it. So he took out a flashlight, switched it on, and continued.

Robin felt a pit of worry fall to his stomach. _Maybe I should go check on her._

With that, he walked toward the nearest Titan elevator and clicked the button that'd lead him two floors up, to her floor. He tapped his foot intently, and when it finally reached it, he literally dashed over to his redhead teammate's room, resulting him in tripping quite a few times.

_Come on, Robin. Don't ever lose your cool._

He picked up his act and walked over to the room near the middle of the hall, and knocked. _No answer._

Another knock.

_Still_ none

_She's probably asleep. I should forget about it and go back to-_

It was those footsteps _again_. _Much louder._

Under sudden stress, sweat ran down his neck. "Starfire?"

Without a second thought, he kicked the door until it fell backwards. The concerned hero entered the room, and his heart raced as he scanned his surroundings.

_Empty_.

"STARFIRE!" He bellowed out, and ran out to search the rest of the hallways and rooms. _Where was she?_

He sped to one intersection. "STARFIRE?"

Two more steps. "STARFIRE!"

Robin scanned the rest of the floor for the next half hour. "Starfire, where are you?"

_Step, step, step._

He turned to both ways, and nearly froze when he saw his right.

His beloved alien princess was heading towards one of the large, glass windows. One of the large, _open_, glass windows.

She was barely five feet away down.

"Starfire!" Robin quickly sprinted in front of her and shut the window close, and clasped both his arms to his sides, blocking it. Starfire had angled over diagonally, and was now heading to the one right beside him. Luckily, _that_ one was closed tight.

So she banged into the glass.

Her eyes opened wide, and she began to scratch her head. Then Starfire saw him, and she grinned optimistically. "Oh, hello Robin! What brings _you_ here so late at night?"

His face went red. "I was just, uh, going for a glass of water."

"What a brilliant coincidence! I too was heading to the kitchen."

"But you were _sleepwalking_…into an open window-" Robin blurted out, insensibly, trailing off at his last few words.

"Oh, did I….worry you, Robin?" She showed obvious signs of guilt.

"Uh." He didn't want to upset her. "Just, er, try to be more aware more often, alright?"

"Yes," she answered with a pretty smile, "I indeed shall."

"That's great, thanks."

With a quick 'good night' she skipped off to her room to sleep. He did a sigh of relief, and he too headed back to his room.

Now that he had things settled, he could finally get some sleep.

* * *

Haha, yes. Very short, I know. xD

Hope you enjoyed anyway...reviews, plz!


End file.
